USS Discovery
=ST:OM Discovery= USS Discovery NCC-71890 Galaxy class heavy cruiser Launched under the command of Captain Jay P. Hailey. The USS Discovery is featured both in Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile and in the Starbase 600 game. The Discovery is considered a Galaxy block III ship having built in improvements from the first of the Galaxy class ship. The other alteration from standard Galaxy class vessels is the colony bay. The USS Discovery has a three deck high bay in the lower center of the saucer with landing craft positioned around this area (the orange circles). Cheat Sheet for USS Discovery in ST-OM =Epiphany Trek Discovery= USS Discovery NCC-347 Horizon class heavy cruiser A popular class in the early 23rd century. They supplanted the Daedalus as the primary exploration craft of the day. Horizon class ships had the first food fabricators, early replicators that meant stored food and food as a limiter on range was no longer a factor. They also carried early transporters, although it was not popular and still a touch risky to use. The USS Discovery worked as a general patrol cruiser and explorer until the introduction of the Constitution class in 2245. It was relegated to secondary roles and decommissioned at the end of the four years war. Although it had seen little in terms of action the war proved that the old Horizon class was no longer fit for duty. If confronted by Klingon forces, they were a speed bump. The Discovery was not idle in her time. She was awarded two first contact stars, and three Red Cross citations. USS Discovery NCC-1834 Constitution Block IV (Tikopi class Heavy Cruiser) The USS Discovery NCC-1834 was one of the late model Constitution class and variant ships produced in their hundreds. In spite of missing out on the "Enterprise refit" program she served with distinction into the 24th century. The Tikopi variant is considered the test bed for many of the technologies that went into the later Enterprise refit and class. The USS Discovery started her career along the Romulan Neutral zone in her least preferred role of warship. She was later assigned to exploitation duties and the kind of here and there dashing about that the Connies were so good at. Diplomatic courier to colony relief. USS Discovery NCC-71890 Galaxy class heavy cruiser Decommissioned in 2410 to a life as a museum ship at Oz Launched under the command of Captain Jay P. Hailey. The USS Discovery is featured both in Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile and in the Starbase 600 game. The Discovery is considered a Galaxy block III ship having built in improvements from the first of the Galaxy class ship. The other alteration from standard Galaxy class vessels is the colony bay. The USS Discovery has a three deck high bay in the lower center of the saucer with landing craft positioned around this area (the orange circles). Galaxy class - diSodium refit GXC Heavy Cruiser. Grand Lady of the Far Sector Fleet. The Discovery is noted as being a platform to advancement. No less than three future admirals have commander her. She was the first Starfleet ship in the region and opened up Oz. She was sent in the deep unknown to plant the Howard Colony, now known to be a red herring and fools' errand, but yet Discovery accomplished and excelled at her mission. A mission the designer of which doomed it to failure. She succeeded in spite of dread conspiracies and overwhelming odds. She is considered a lucky ship to serve on. The Discovery is hard used. She is on her third Bonaventure cruise the second under Captain Sulu. The first under Captain Hailey turned a new ship into a patchwork ship. There are still to this day parts of the USS Rengal's structure in her space frame. Discovery is now a cut down Galaxy. She is re-engined with diSodium and ready to serve. By this point she is almost considered quaint in design. Her interiors are slightly frumpy by the latest standards. The bee motif she got during the Kurr refit has been maintained. In spite of the fact that the diSodium conversion ripped ten decks out of the ship filled in the colony bay and and rebuilt the entire power system. She has octoclopes turrets port and starboard on the saucer. She has class 12 phasers and ion disruptors. Class 12 shields. Class 20 sensors. In 2411 the Discovery was decommissioned to a life as a museum ship at Oz. The Aneilogs lovingly restored her to the ship that arrived at Oz bringing them back in contact with The Express and the Federation at large. She is permanently docked and will not sail again. Auxiliaries Shuttles: 30 shuttles various kinds. Captain’s Yacht Enterprise D Scale * Science capacity 1500 -- Class 20 sensors. Range 100 light years, Short range 17 light years. * Crew Comfort 1000 -- second class Hotel * Duration 2000 -- More stuff, go further * Medical facilities 1200 -- More doctors and the ability to expand to hundreds of beds. * Tactical maneuvering 1000 -- Still not fast on her feet. * Strategic Speed 18,000 -- WFd 8 cruise, WFd 9.5 flank. 18 light years a day cruise * Defense 2000 -- Multiuphasic layered shielding. * Offense 1800 -- 18 torpedo tubes, 400 torpedoes 100 probes, full coverage type 12 phasers, ion cannons , * Versatility 1000 -- Do everything go everywhere. * Internal Security 2000 -- RI monitored internal security. USS Discovery NCC-145234 Amani Class (Fleet) Heavy cruiser The Amanis are built with the latest advances in technology and comfort. They can carry 1000 beings in comfort to the most dangerous places in the Galaxy and bring them back. This class is considered a development of the Dolphin class cruisers. An excellent class and general learning experience, and will serve beside them. Like the Dolphin class it will be built in Blue and Fleet versions. . It can be built with either the DiSodium HE warp drive (Blue Amani), which is preferred by the Horned Fleet, or in a standard diSodium system (Fleet Amani) favored by Starfleet. Performance curves are similar for both systems. One of the things the Amani adds is frozen matter storage. Using the Rrell system of freezing transporter buffer patterns on disks. It takes a lot of energy, but fragile and non replicatible items can be stored on small disks. The amount of space that the colony kits and engineering storage takes is massively reduced. Antimatter storage is up 50% from the Dolphin class. But, she does not have A colony kit. She has dozens in toaster sized boxes, just add energy. If you have the extra elemental mass you can cut down on the energy needed by supplying mass as well. Need a colony kit? Do some transporter mining, unfreeze a colony kit. Auxiliaries *Robert Falcon Scott -- Nelson Class Captain's yacht along the dorsal spine. *Henry Roberts -- Crane Class runabout along the dorsal spine. *George Vancouver -- Crane Class runabout along the dorsal spine. Shuttles: 30 shuttles various kinds. Enterprise-D Scale *Science capacity 1600 -- larger and more capable labs, sensors in the Class 20 range. *Crew Comfort 1600 -- The vessel is larger but carries no larger a crew. *Duration 2500 -- Bigger matter stores, more fuel. More capable of self repair and maintenance. *Medical facilities 1400 -- Same sized crew more space in the medical department and the capacity to expand that as needed. '' *Tactical maneuvering 1000 -- no better or any worse than the E-D *Strategic Speed 18,000 --'' cruise. Wf Ds9 Max wf Ds9.9 cruse speed is 18 light years a day. *Defense 2200 -- Class 13 shields as well. More radiators to stay in the fight longer. *Offense 2200 -- Class 13 phaser banks, more torpedoes and ion cannons. *Versatility 1000 -- Performs the same mission much the same way. *Internal Security 2000 --''An RI computer system closely monitors the ship.'' Crew Command *'CO: Captian Hikaru Sulu' male Human -- Sulu (A) in Starfleet records is an alternate universe origin version of the famous Starfleet Capitan of the Excelsior in the 23 century. A golden voiced, intense man that wants you to think he is inscrutable. Those that know him know better. No one doubts his ability. *'XO: Commander Nyota Uhura', female Human -- Uhurua (A) in Starfleet records. She is an alternate universe version of the heroic defender of Kalatine. A woman of noted energy and focus she can draw in a room with a few words and multiply that energy back. Operations *'Opps: Lt. Commander Jezen Kaden' male Olympian -- Mr. Action. Kaden is noted as someone willing to wrestle alligators at 5 to 1 odds and expect to win. The man sleeps furiously. As he is still alive it must be working for him. Engineering *'CENG: Lt. Commander Zamay Wayfar'. male Zhurfer -- Talks like a brain dead stoner. Listening to him explain complex technical matters can cause your brain to break from the dissonance...dude. He knows his engineering, if you can get passed the way he talks. Tactical *'CS/T: Lt Commander Kendia Ritt' female Uhptite -- brittle, humorless, logical. Junior officers (out of hearing) speculate that her lubricating fluids are changed every 1000 hours and she gets dusted every night. She is precise and her security teams are trained to the top of their form. She recreates by the numbers. Medical *'CMO: Lt Commander Pana Ming' female Zarian -- Yes, she is Ming the Merciful's sister. Mad medical science edition. She prefers to be well away from the palace intrigues and her bother likes it that way too. She stokes the mad science reputation for the humor but is a serious do good doctor. *'Ship's Counselor: Lieutenant Gendalan' female Ane -- One of Starfleet's fuzzy moms. It works. She and her bondgroup of 4 are the mental health anchor of the Discovery. Sciences *'CSO: Lt Commander Delfilan' female Aneilog -- An intensely curious woman that will try anything once. She is prone to experimentation by empirical experience. She battles with the Aneilogs lack of a personal space censor. Her friends have gotten use to it. *'Lt. Devban' male Ane RI -- One of the few male RIs. He is a math and physics specialist. He has a sideline of hopeless romantic and is popular with female crew. He drives both an Aneform and an Aneilog. Other: *'Spec. 'Zaron' 'DeBleaux - Zarian Male, from the Kogari region. Left to escape political changes. Has a handlebar mustache an aggressive beard. Wants to dress like Captain Morgan. Ritt Tolerates him because he is a superior phaser slinger. Working on gathering the qualifications to apply for officer's school. Always looks first for a rope to swing from, and his buckles are thoroughly swashed. *'Spec. Kambal Zoloran' - Tanaki. Male A big green wall of a guy. Younger than he seems at first. He's a Starfleet fanboy and made of squee to be serving with Captain Sulu and Commander Uhura. he was a small person when his family moved into "Federation, Inc" He is culturally Tanaki/Federation. His father was a Tanaki Sportsball star before Kambal was born, an now works as a Sportsball commentator, something which impresses other Tanaki much more than Kambal. (Note, this family moved to Federation, Inc to access Federation Medical technology. Now Hopakris Zoloran is also an official spokesman for Federation, inc and the voice of their videos explaining just what the Federation is and how it works. The Move saved Mr. Zoloran from descending into brain damage) Category:History Category:Ships Category:Epiphany Trek Category:ST-OM